<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not To Me by Utmostly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164174">Not To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utmostly/pseuds/Utmostly'>Utmostly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Romance, Smut, Teen Romance, one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utmostly/pseuds/Utmostly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jedi, relationships and attachment are strictly forbidden, but teenagers know no better. Plo Koon and Valia develop a close relationship at a young age and grow up without breaking their romantic ties to one another. Out of his love for her and his general compassion, Plo Koon has a hard time giving up this attachment to Valia. Similarly, she loves him dearly, but is constantly reminded of her Jedi past because of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon &amp; Original Female Character(s), Plo Koon/OC, Plo Koon/Original Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original Character is a OC species. Cliche, I know, but whatever.</p><p>Warnings: Nudity. Implied Sexual Themes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the city light, which made it's way through the ever-so-slightly parted curtains, his fingers traced the exposed skin of her thigh. The extended attachment which connected to his middle finger of his four-fingered hand drew light invisible patterns on her sky blue skin. He did not create a specific pattern in mind, far too absorbed in her sleeping, naked figure which slept soundly by his side.</p><p>        Moments like those were rare between them. Their affection for each other was forbidden - for him anyway. She had left the Jedi long ago so she didn't follow such rules and codes that he did - or rules that he tried to follow. But how long had they maintained this relationship of affairs and secrets which they tried their best to keep in the dark? And how long would it last?</p><p>        What would happen if they were found?</p><p>        He was a Jedi Master; highly respected and looked up to, even by those of the same rank as him. He was aware that some certain people may have their suspicions between the two of them.</p><p>        He had a feeling that Little 'Soka may be the one who was suspicious most of all and he dearly wished his speculations were untrue. She may follow his example and get expelled herself. The little Padawan showed promise. The Jedi Master didn't want to ruin that.</p><p>        Lost in his thoughts, the Kel Dor didn't notice the woman beside him had awoken. Her eyes flickered open, revealing large eyes of deep blue, and her lips lifted upward as a twinkle of love came to her eye. His hand maintained the same twirling movement along her skin, but it was clear that he was somewhere else as he had not greeted her as he always did when they slept together.</p><p>        She lifted her hand to touch his face, half of it covered by his mask, and she breathed out with amusement as he jumped, clearly unaware that she had left her dreams. The Kel Dor instantly relaxed, calm as he usually was.</p><p>        "Morning, handsome," she whispered, her voice slightly breathless and airy which amused him. Yet he found her to be far more beautiful, if that was even possible. His eyes passed over the horns that drew forward, like two curved icicles attached to her head, and the white patterns that painted her blue skin. His eyes met hers, full of peace and signs clear that they were both comfortable.</p><p>        "Good morning, love," he murmured. His voice was naturally deep but after knowing him for so long and waking so many times to his face, she could tell from the slight grogginess in his voice that he had not been awake long.</p><p>        She brought her hand up to press it against his face, the skin that sat between his breath mask and the bulk of flesh that sat on either side of his head. Her thumb moved gently back and forth, a look of fondness clear in her eyes as she replied quietly, "I hope I didn't interrupt you"</p><p>        "Not at all," he whispered back, bringing his hand away from her thigh to take her hand in his own. A care in his touch has he grasped her five slim fingers in his four. Yet his mind wandered back to his previous thoughts; he found himself hesitating to intertwine their fingers as they dropped to their sides.</p><p>        Her fingers tightened around his and the Jedi found himself glancing back to her eyes, a concerned look without a doubt. She spoke softly, "I can sense the unease in your mind"</p><p>        Hesitant at first, he found that honesty was the best thing to do, especially with the one he dearly loved. He removed his hand from hers to return back to painting patterns on her skin, along her shoulder. If he did not watch her so closely, he would have missed the slight shiver that passed over her. He told her truthfully, "My mind was preoccupied about our relationship. It is becoming more difficult for me to see you with the war"</p><p>        Her eyebrows, which were white as snow much like her hair, drew inward. Frustration, not aimed at him, came through to him and he was reminded that they had forgotten to bring their force shields back up. But they enjoyed being exposed to one another. She sighed, nodding, "I know what you mean, Plo. I think about it a lot too"</p><p>        "Our decisions are unwise," Plo Koon answered gently, speaking his mind about thoughts which had swarmed his mind more than he would like to admit. He watched as her face dropped and Plo Koon felt the sadness, remorse but there was no regret. He felt the same and took her chin into his thumb and finger to tilt her head upwards. He continued quietly, "I regret none of it however"</p><p>        She moved forward so her upper body lay over his own. Her ice-like horns glimmered ever so slightly in the city light and he was reminded of how beautiful she was. At first, Plo Koon thought this may have been the start of a reenactment of last night but when the woman pressed her forehead against his own, closing her eyes as she did so, he realised what she was doing.</p><p>        They lay there for a moment, till their breaths became one, till their chests rose and fell with each other and everything was at peace. If a person were ever to see them, two naked bodies tangled under sheets, then they would know at first glance that those two bodies were lovers. </p><p>        She spoke to him, "I regret none of it either"</p><p>        "I know, Valia"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Assistance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Childhood Fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plo Koon. Brave, patient, focused: everything a Jedi should be, despite his young age. He was everything that Valia wished she could be. Whilst he was all that, she was reckless, stubborn and lacked the calmness of a Jedi. It was infuriating which angered her even more as it proved it even further.</p><p>        When they had to get their lightsaber crystals, Valia had been the last one to get out of the chamber. And if it hadn't been for Plo Koon, she wouldn't have been able to get escape. She had been so close to getting trapped inside and if he hadn't been there to help her escape, she would still be there in the cold.</p><p>        She grasped the small crystal in her palm, staring at the glint it held in the light of the ship. Valia rocked it in her hand, before glancing over to the Kel Dor that seemed to be calmly looking at his own. The other children clutched their own crystals with excitement and glee, one boasted while the other giggled with excitement. </p><p>        He was calm. Plo Koon didn't boast or jump up and down. Valia turned away, reflecting on how he acted. They were so different and it annoyed her to a degree. But his actions back in the chamber made her realise how arrogant and insecure she was. If she was to be a Jedi, she couldn't allow such things.</p><p>        She had utterly refused his help at first, believing that in order to complete the task she would have to do it by herself. Her own arrogance, insecurities and overwhelming want of independence had taken over. He had shown concern, protesting firstly, but Valia had scolded him and she now regretted saying the things she said. A Jedi shouldn't allow their emotions to overwhelm them; they also shouldn't refuse the help of others.</p><p>        The droid, known as Huyang, began to speak then, "Find the root within you and you will be able to create the lightsaber with the Force"</p><p>        Valia turned to the parts that sat in front of her, her eyebrows drew forward as she found herself frowning. Her mind was far too disturbed to be able to concentrate right now, but maybe if she tried hard enough then things would go well. The other younglings sat themselves at their desks; Valia glanced to the Kel Dor child that sat beside her.</p><p>        He sat straight, relaxed and as calm as ever, which he usually was. Valia bit her lip, anxiety itching at her as she watched him take the parts into his hands. The voice of Huyang broke her gaze from him, "Is everything alright, youngling?"</p><p>        Valia nodded, eyes glancing to Plo Koon every now and again. The Kel Dor glanced over to her, realising she had been glancing to him before turning in his seat to question her gently, "Can I help you, Valia?"</p><p>        "Yea - yeah...no, I'm fine," Valia replied, stuttering as she felt heat creeping upon her face and she quickly planted herself in her seat, grasping the pieces into her hands. She heard the gears of the droid's legs, indicating that he was moving away. And yet she still felt the gaze of the Kel Dor upon her back. Did he feel her gaze before like she could feel his?</p><p>        She glanced in the corner of her eye to see he had returned back to crafting his lightsaber. His hands held in front of him as the pieces floated in the air with such fluidity that Valia was in awe. </p><p>        Breathing outwards, Valia turned to her own lightsaber parts. Lifting her hands, Valia closed her eyes and focused on the senses around her before she engaged all of it onto the parts. Opening her eyes for a second, she frowned, noticing the shakiness of her hands. Sighing quietly, she focused once more and watched as the pieces lifted into the air. Her milky eyes went to the hologram in front of her before she began to assemble the parts into what seemed to be the lightsaber.</p><p>        They slotted gently into place, the blue crystal disappearing under the metal parts. Seemingly perfect, Valia took the lightsaber handle into her handle. Nervously, she pressed the button of the handle and nothing happened. There was no sound of the activation and no flicker of light. Disappointment flickered in her stomach and Valia couldn't help but frown with frustration.</p><p>        The sound of a lightsaber switched on and at first, Valia thought it was her own. However, when she looked to her right, she realised that it hadn't been her own, but instead Plo Koon's. The other younglings turned, some gasped in awe whilst some congratulated Plo Koon.</p><p>        He sat in his seat before standing up, waving the lightsaber from side to side gently. He didn't boast or show off but stared at his own lightsaber simply with what seemed to be awe. In the light and with his own lightsaber in hand, Valia could see that he was a true Jedi. </p><p>        Huyang seemed to leap with joy and complimented with enthusiasm, "Well done, youngling! It didn't seem to take you long at all to craft your lightsaber"</p><p>        "The force was with me," the Kel Dor child replied, not breaking eye contact with the lightsaber. Valia felt jealousy rise in her body but her eyes didn't break away as the sight of the other child seemed to put her in some sort of trance. The other children had turned back to their lightsabers, determined to be the next to craft their lightsaber.</p><p>        The Padawan, that had been assigned to them, spoke, "Would you like to begin practising with your lightsaber?"</p><p>        Plo Koon deactivated his lightsaber, turned and planted on his desk, before turning to the droid and Padawan. He asked gently, always with a tone of calmness, "I would like to help the others with their own lightsabers, if that is allowed"</p><p>        Valia barely caught the glimpse he sent her way and she turned in her seat, a blush gathering upon her cheeks. Had he noticed her failure at crafting her lightsaber? Valia felt nothing more than embarrassment and a coil of anger wrapped around her stomach. He was doing everything for her.</p><p>        "Permission granted," the Padawan replied and Valia gritted her teeth.</p><p>        It wasn't long till she heard the light footsteps of him coming to her and she sensed his presence before he spoke a word. Then it was his shadow that was cast over her shoulder. Hesitantly, Valia turned in her seat to look at the Kel Dor. He spoke to her softly, "Would you like me to help you?"</p><p>        Her first instinct was to turn him away like she had before during the gathering but she thought better of it. She had to learn to gain the support from others. Valia smiled softly and she saw the moving of his face behind his mask and goggles, as if he was smiling back at her. She stood up, feeling like it would be awkward if she was the only one sitting and nodded. Answering gently, she replied, "That would be nice"</p><p>        She shifted over slightly so he could stand beside her. His arm brushed against hers gently for a second, Valia flinched and moved slightly more over so there was more room. Valia watched as he lifted his hands, looking at her, before saying, "I assist you but I can't craft your lightsaber"</p><p>        "I know that," Valia replied, regretting how harsh and snappy she had replied. She sent him an apologetic look, but it didn't stop the guilt swimming in her belly. She lifted her hands alongside his and closed her eyes, feeling the grasps of the force around her. Then she felt his intertwine with her own, lifting the pieces into the air with a gentle touch.</p><p>        A feeling along her hand made her eyes flicker open and she heard Plo Koon speak, "You need to relax. Relax and let the force guide you"</p><p>        She listened to him, closing her eyes once more and relaxing. The pieces slotted into place, perfectly and with the help of Plo beside her, it was much easier and more gentle than before. Valia opened her eyes, taking the lightsaber into hand. Turning to Plo Koon, who had dropped his hands to his sides, she watched as he nodded to her.</p><p>        With the activation button, the lightsaber flickered on. Valia stared at it with amazement and wonder for a moment before turning to the Kel Dor beside her and jumping to him to wrap her arms around his slim body. Careful to not hit him with her lightsaber, she held it out to the side before whispering softly, "Thank you so much, Plo"</p><p>        She pulled away, feeling herself blush, as he seemed to stare at her for a moment. It seemed her actions had taken him aback as he replied with a slight stutter, "It was nothing"</p><p>        "Another one! Congratulations, youngling!"</p><p>        Groans and congratulations could be heard from the other younglings but Valia didn't pay much attention, watching as Plo Koon moved to help another youngling. A flower bloomed in her heart and Valia felt like butterflies had been sent off in her stomach.</p><p>         She wouldn't have been able to pass at all if it weren't for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is probably the main reason why Valia fell in love with Plo Koon. He fell in love with her prior to this. </p><p>Next chapter might be him falling for her but I dunno.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Frustrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Sexual Themes but not SMUT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning rays and in one of the rooms of the Jedi Temple, Plo Koon sat as still as a stone but, within himself, he felt like he flowed like the river. His legs remained crossed while he held his hands in front of him, the fingers comfortably intertwined with each other.</p><p>        His mind did not waver, didn't stray from the relaxed, calm mind that he always had. As he meditated, he could feel the tendrils of the Force around him, soothing like a mother's touch - not that Jedi knew what that felt like.</p><p>        In his mind, Plo Koon recalled the Jedi Code.</p><p>        There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is-</p><p>        Too deep in his meditation, the Jedi Padawan hadn't sensed his fellow Jedi friend heading for his door. The door opened automatically and Plo Koon lifted himself to stand, delighted to see his most dearest, and loved, friend.</p><p>        "Valia," he greeted softly, far too gently that the Kel Dor had to scold himself for talking to her in such a tone. He was only glad that she had not recognised the tenderness he always held whenever he spoke to her. His mind was washed of delight, just from seeing her, when he saw the frown and the troubled eyes that lay on her light blue face. Noticing this, Plo Koon asked lightly, "Is something the matter?"</p><p>        "I just wanted to see you," she replied quietly, her eyes had not yet met his and Plo Koon could only wish for it to happen. But he couldn't let himself think of things so selfish, she had come to see him for help. Her eyebrows were drawn inward and Plo Koon could only feel concern, worry that something was terribly wrong. Valia added quietly, "If that's okay?"</p><p>        "Of course," Plo Koon answered humbly. Her shields faltered ever so slightly at his reply; he swore he could taste the unease that was huddled in her mind. He folded his arms, looking over her face, particularly the white patterns that swirled across her cheeks. He had to voice his concerns, "You need to relax yourself, Valia. I can sense the worry in your mind"</p><p>        Valia looked at him then, surprise washing over her face before she relaxed, closing her eyes and breathing out. Plo Koon could barely feel the slight chill of her breath tickle his skin, his fingers twitched but he drew his hands closer to his chest to hide his desires. She nodded, placing a hand on her head before saying, "I'm sorry for interrupting you"</p><p>        "I would recommend knocking next time but you don't need to worry about it today," Plo Koon said, a playfulness in his voice and a smile, as bright as the moon, fell on Valia's face. Then her eyes fell; Plo Koon could've sworn that he saw a shyness fall upon her face.</p><p>        "If it is okay with you, may I join you? With meditating?" she asked. He replied all to quickly with a "Of course". He scolded himself once more, but how often was it that he got to spend time with the girl who he had crushed on since they were children? And yet it was wrong, he shouldn't be thinking of her in such ways. It wasn't the Jedi way. He would need to stop, and soon.</p><p>        She smiled again at his reply and Plo Koon nearly forgot about the screaming voice inside his mind that told him to stop. The voice that followed the Jedi Code with no problems, besides her. </p><p>        Ignoring his inner battles, Plo Koon sat himself down once more, crossing his legs and clasping his hands together. He watched behind his goggles as Valia placed herself beside him, close enough for him to brush the back of his hand against her own hand, and follow the same positioning as him. </p><p>        They spent at least a couple of hours there in silence, meditating or at least attempting to meditate. Plo Koon couldn't necessarily concentrate with her beside him. He tightened his hands, becoming slightly aggravated but willed himself to calm once more. There was only peace with the Force.</p><p>        Just after relaxing, he heard the movement of his companion and opened his eyes to see Valia standing. Plo Koon turned his head away, not wanting to be impolite and stare at her rear as she stood herself up straight in front of him, but it would be a lie if he said that he didn't glance. Following her actions and standing up himself, Plo Koon called her name softly, "Valia?"</p><p>        "I'm sorry"</p><p>        "What for?" he questioned, confused. The Kel Dor knew that Valia's mind often fled into her own insecurities and frustrations, which wasn't the Jedi way.</p><p>        "For some reason, meditation isn't helping. It usually does," Valia replied, sighing. Plo Koon realised that whatever was bothering her was something really big. Jedi often weren't bothered by things, but then again, Valia wasn't all Jedi. She smiled at him before continuing, "Thanks for your help, Plo"</p><p>        "It was nothing, but I don't think I helped much," he responded, a tone of concern. Valia merely continued smiling, shaking her head at him as if his concern was misplaced. Plo Koon wanted to know what bothered her but he knew it wasn't his place to pry. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him and asking would be rude of him.</p><p>        "I'll see you later, Plo," she said, then turning and heading for the door. Plo Koon wished she would stay, if only for another hour. What she had said was quite unlikely. They weren't able to spend much time together, too busy meditating or studying. Additionally, Plo Koon didn't want anyone growing suspicious and figuring out that he had grown attached to Valia, especially Valia herself, so he maintained his distance. She certainly wasn't interested in him enough to want to spend every hour with him.</p><p>        But just as she was only a few footsteps from the door, Valia spun on her heel and started striding back to him. A look of frustration and yet determination was on her face. It struck Plo Koon instantly and he couldn't quite gather himself as she placed both of her hands against his chest.</p><p>        "Plo," she whispered quietly and his eyes snapped up from her hands to her eyes. His heart hammered dramatically in his chest; Plo Koon was terrified she could feel it beneath her gentle hands. His eyes glanced from her eyes to her mouth and like so many times before, Plo Koon desperately wished he had a mouth similar to hers. She continued to whisper softly, her eyes shining in the afternoon light, "If you want to stop, just say"</p><p>        He dared not think what she meant by that, but he could guess and Plo Koon was terrified that what he was thinking of was wrong. He didn't want to get the wrong idea. But when she slipped her hands between the parting of his robes and her fingertips tickled his flesh beneath, Plo Koon had to believe what he was thinking was true, what he had thought of countless times, more than he dared to admit.</p><p>        When she leaned forward and lifted herself onto her tiptoes, the Kel Dor felt her chest press against his own and he had to stop himself from letting out a groan. He had watched her grown alongside him; after a few years, he realised she would definitely grow into a developed, mature woman. Would this be the day he could finally see what lay under those layers of robes? To finally see what he had imagined in his own mind, to see who he had desired for so long?</p><p>        She continued to stare at him with worried eyes but when he didn't shove her away, and as a Jedi he certainly should have done, Valia continued.</p><p>        He leaned down so she would not need to hold herself up on her tiptoes. Plo Koon quickly realised that he had left his hands limp by his sides. Desperate to show that he naturally consented to this, the Kel Dor brought his hands to rest upon her hips, gripping them a bit tightly as she brought her lips and kissed his neck.</p><p>        This time, Plo Koon couldn't stop the groan from leaving him. He was close to letting her name slip from his mouth, but he didn't want her to think that he loved her. Even though he did. And for how long had he loved her? Imagined them in scenarios like this or similar to this? </p><p>        He didn't want her to know, he couldn't let her know. Because if she knew, he wouldn't be a Jedi in her eyes. He would have broken the Jedi Code and he already had just by loving her. </p><p>        But today he would indulge both of their selfish desires, even if they weren't the same. Plo Koon knew that she was only doing this because she needed to blow steam. She was frustrated and if meditation didn't help, then maybe this - sex - would. He was happy to help her, not only for himself, but just to help her. And he knew exactly why he was going through with this. He wished to make love to her, even if she didn't think of it in the same way.</p><p>        Her hands slipped deeper behind his robes and Plo Koon had to suck in breath at the feeling. She pushed him ever so slightly so he leaned back against the desk. There was no denying, he found this extremely arousing.</p><p>        But before it could continue any further, the comlink that sat on his desk began to make a obnoxious beeping sound along with the flashes of green. Valia paused in her actions and Plo Koon found himself growing annoyed at the timing. Don't listen to it. Ignore it. Let her have their way. Let this happen.</p><p>        But she drew backwards, staring at the comlink before looking back at him. Plo Koon then knew that Valia wouldn't continue. Their duty came first and for once in his life, Plo Koon wished he wasn't a Jedi. He stood up straight, fixing his robes, but he didn't make any motion to grab the comlink. </p><p>        "I should go," she muttered, hesitant to turn but she did and made her way to the door. </p><p>        "Yeah," Plo Koon replied roughly and instantly cleared his throat, his voice full of arousal and desire. The Kel Dor wanted to say something else but he didn't know what else to say. "Thanks" or "Hope we can do this again sometime"? But he wished he could say something else, if only to make her turn around and look at him. He watched her go, the door closing behind her. </p><p>        His hands curled, frustration biting at him. The comlink continued to beep and flash green. Plo Koon relaxed himself before picking up the comlink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was supposed to be smut. I will probably write a part 2 which will be a follow up on this and baso be smut. </p><p>But this, I think, would be the first time that the two act on their desires for each other. Plo Koon is very much in love with Valia at this point as he has baso loved her since their youngling years (crush &gt; love). Valia also loves Plo Koon at this point but this is when she realises that she loves him. When she's meditating, she realises that she values Plo Koon's company and grows more frustrated because there is nothing she can do about it. She doesn't want to bang him just to get rid of these frustrations, but wants to make love with him much like he does to her. </p><p>If I do do a part 2, which will be a smut, it would focus on their desires and love for one another (whilst also believing that the other doesn't love them and that they are fucking for another purpose). If that makes sense lmao.</p><p>Oh yeah, Plo Koon is a bit OOC but I kind of imagine it going like this because it's baso teenage raging hormones happening right now. They're like 17-18 years old right now.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't expect this to get much attention but I love Plo Koon to a unhealthy degree.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>